Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Card Escape 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Piptochi - Baby (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Giant Yellow Monkey - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Ultra Goliath - Fat Cat (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) Transcript *Narrator: The Card Escape saga continues with the next chapter in the continuing Card Escape series of Card Escape 2. Coming Soon. *Ben Ravencroft: You will join us or die. (takes out and activates his red lightsaber) *Card 1: Alright, men. Load your weapons. (he and the others load their weapons) *Card 2: Blast him! (he and the others point their guns) *Card 3: We love being Ben Ravencroft's slaves. (he and the others charge) *Tallulah: (while talking on the phone) Go on, Fievel. *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm on my way. (runs forward) *Narrator: Join our new friend, Fievel Mousekewitz, and his companion, Baby, as they take on the cards that they try to catch and stop in every world. And take on new bosses like Merlock... *Merlock: Join us, Fievel. (takes out and activates his double bladed saber staffs) *Narrator: Madame Mousey... *Madame Mousey: Don't make us kill you. (takes out and activates her two red lightsabers) *Fievel Mousekewitz: Never! (runs forward) *Card 4: Goal! Goal! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Help is on the way. *Narrator: Sheriff of Nottingham. *Sheriff of Nottingham: You have learned much, Fievel. (takes out and activates his three black bladed saber) *Fievel Mousekewitz: You'll find I'm full of surprises. (takes out and activates his orange lightsaber in his right hand and his light blue lightsaber in his left hand. The lightsabers swing and clash three times. Fievel leaps into the air. Fievel and Merlock's lightsabers clash into each other) *Tallulah: Oh yeah! *Ben Ravencroft: Destroy him. *Narrator: Ben Ravencroft and his minions... *Fat Cat: (takes out and activates four lightsabers, one light blue, two green, and one red) Attack, Fievel. *Professor Oak: Come back with the money! *Card 5: Catch us if you can! *Narrator: Cyril Sneer. *Cyril Sneer: (takes out and activates his double saber staff) Unexpected. *Scuttlebutt: Catch him! (takes out and activates his red lightsaber and dark blue double staff) *Genie Jafar: We'll get him! (takes out and activates his purple lightsaber) *Ben Ravencroft: Hate is your ally. (takes out and activates his red lightsaber) *Fievel Mousekewitz: Never! (the lightsabers swing and clash three times) *Narrator: Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. This also contains three minigames. A preview clip now playing. Check Local Listings. Category:Julian Bernardino